


Dean Winchester x Angel!Reader

by Sherlockian



Series: Supernatural Oneshots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel of the Lord, Angel!Reader, Angels are Dicks, Dean's a smooth MF, F/M, Female!Cas, Female!Reader - Freeform, Flour Bombs, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Dean Winchester, Innocent Reader, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, Lime, NSFW, Naive Reader, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prankster Angels, Sex, She's kinda based on Cas, Smut, Wing Kink, Winged!Reader, black feathers, blowjob, cuteness, dom!Dean, handjob, kind of, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian/pseuds/Sherlockian
Summary: After being pranked by your angel siblings, you go to Dean for help cleaning flour out of your wings. Except, wings are more sensitive than you thought, and Dean picks up on it when you start moaning a little...





	Dean Winchester x Angel!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be Reader x Castiel, but then it morphed into the reader being the innocent angel, and of course I needed a smooth MF to totally be a turn on, so this happened. Oops.
> 
> Some points feel like there's too much talking, but I don't know. My first Dean oneshot as I only started SPN about 4 weeks ago and am on season 4, but Castiel is already my favorite character and I ship Destiel so hard because it is so canon.

“Dean, I need your help.” You said, appearing in his living room, and he shouted in surprise.

“Y/N, we talked about this.” He responded, gesturing at you. “Use the door.”

“Sorry.” You said, hanging your head for a moment before moving to sit next to him on the couch. “I need your help… the other angels have discovered human pranks, and although some decided to stay away, a lot of them thought they’d have some fun, so they set up contraptions everywhere.”

“What kind of contraptions?” Dean asked you, laughing, wondering what had happened to you.

“They’ve grown rather fond of flour, because of how it sticks in our wings -”

“Flour bombs? How’d they get you?”

“It doesn’t matter. But all angels know that we can’t clean our own wings because of their size, and placement.”

“You want me to help you clean your wings?”

“Yes, if you don’t mind. I can’t ask an angel, because they’ll just try and prank me again. Asking you for help is the least embarrassing of the two options.”

“Of course I’ll help you.”

“Thank you, Dean. Close your eyes while I bring my wings into this dimension.”

“I think you should take your top off first, or your wings will either get caught or rip the fabric.” He warned, and you nodded before lifting the clothing over your head, and hearing him make a low growling sound. You watched his face over your shoulder for a moment before turning so you were faced away from him.

“Eyes, Dean.”

Nodding, Dean closed his eyes, and could see a bright light from behind his eyelids. As the light went away, he started to slowly open them again.

With a sharp intake of breath, Dean admired the large, black (although white in some places from the flour) wings that were now behind you, and you smiled shyly.

“I think adding water would just make it clump together, so I’m just going to try and shake it off, okay?” He told you, as he put a hand in your feathers, running his fingers through the soft wing and letting the flour drop out as he ruffled some of the feathers.

He started using both hands to almost massage your wing, and you let out a quiet moan. 

Your eyes fluttered closed as you enjoyed the sensation, and a few minutes later he stopped to move to the other wing.

You moaned again as his hands delved in between the feathers, and he paused to ask you a question.

“Y/N -” he started, and you nodded for him to continue, finding yourself strangely breathless. “Is this turning you on?”

“I - I don’t know. I don’t understand the complexities of human emotions, I just know my vessel is responding… strangely.”

“Ok then, explain to me what’s happening to you, and I’ll tell you what that means.” He offered, starting to massage your wing again.

“It feels… good. Like I don’t want you to stop. Like my muscles are clenching, getting tenser, and tighter, but in a good way.”

He groaned lowly at your words and pressed harder on your wings, even pulling on the feathers. Your body seemed to react by itself, you heard a loud moan rip itself from your throat, and your back arched.

“Oh, yeah. You’re definitely turned on. I guess angel wings are sensitive like that.”

As his fingers moved on your wings you felt a burning sensation traveling to your groin, so you crossed your legs in an attempt to ease it. 

Seeing the small movement, Dean growled lowly, and shuffled closer to you, pressing his body against your back, and you were very aware of the feeling of his breath touching your neck.

“Keep talking. What do you feel now?” He asked, and you nodded.

“There’s a burning feeling at my groin, it feels good, but I also want it to stop, like I need to touch, to press anything against it to make the feeling go away.”

“Yeah, I’m feeling like that too.” He whispered, pushing closer to your back so you could feel his erection.

“What - What am I supposed to do now, Dean? I’ve never felt this before, I need your help, I need you to touch me.”

“That’s OK, Y/N, I’ll help you.”

Suddenly he got off the sofa and sank to his knees, so you turned towards, wondering what he was doing. Hooking a finger around the sides of your jeans, he pulled both your jeans and underwear down, encouraging you to lift your hips so he could pull them off completely, and then discard them, throwing them over your shoulder. 

Keeping eye contact with you, he put a hand on each of your knees and pulled them apart, spreading your legs, before leaning forwards and licking a strip up your slit. You threw your head back at the sensation, and he found your clit with his tongue, circling around it, then sucking it into his mouth, making you squirm and moan, clenching and unclenching your fists around the seat.

He continued doing this for a few moments, before bringing his hand up pushing a finger into your core, then slowly moving it in and out. You moaned at the added sensation, and he growled, enjoying the sight of you.

When he added another finger he sped up his pace, and you started thrashing around, a moaning mess, hips bucking towards his face wildly.

He smirked to himself as he watched you, and started to curl his fingers inside you, hitting a particular point that had you screaming, your muscles clenching, and a feeling of pure bliss washing over you.

As you managed to get your breathing under control, he pulled his fingers out of you and licked them clean, making you groan watching him. 

“Close your eyes, I’m putting away my wings.”

After the flash of bright light he opened his eyes again, seeing you sitting there looking like a human once again.

Sitting himself next you, you noticed that he was still hard, and looked up at him questioningly. 

“Did that not give you the same pleasure it gave me?”

“No, but don’t worry honey, I enjoyed every minute of the show you just put on.”

“You made me feel amazing, I want you to feel amazing too. How do I do that?” You asked him, looking him in the eyes.

“You sure? I’m fine, really, we can stop there if you’d rather.”

“No, I want you to feel good too. But you’re going to have to tell me what to do.”

He nodded before pulling his top over his head and pulling his jeans and underwear off his body, pushing them far away. 

“Get on the floor in the position I was in before.”

Doing as he said, you knelt between his legs, seeing his erect member, and you couldn’t help but reach out to touch it, pulling a groan from his mouth.

“First, you need to lick the top.”

As soon as you did as he’s said, he groaned, so you did it again, and again, watching his reaction happily.

“Swirl your tongue all around it, then start to suck on the tip.”

You nodded at him and ran your tongue up the sides, before wrapping your tongue around the top and bringing it into your mouth to suck on it. 

He groaned loudly so you sucked harder, causing another long groan and making his push a hand into your hair to hold you steady. 

“Take more into your mouth, and,” he was cut off by his own moan as you did just that, “and run your hands over the rest.”

Your hands moved to the base, stroking him, and you got back eye contact as you sunk your mouth lower onto him.

His groans became more frequent and intense, and he clenched his fists, looking down at you. The sound of him made you make similar noises, and he felt the vibrations traveling up his shaft, breaking the last of his control.

Sitting up abruptly, he pushed his other hand into your hair too, one on each side of your head, and he looked down at you almost apologetically. 

“Honey, I’m going to try and go slow, but I’m going to take control of your mouth now, OK? If its too much for you then just slap me or something, and I’ll stop, alright?”

You nodded at him so he started to take control of your head, moving it along his shaft as he thrust into you, trying not to thrust too hard, but finding it hard not to.

His pace sped up, and you tightened your grip on his knees to keep yourself steady. 

As he started to hit the back of your throat, you gagged, and he looked down at you with lust filled eyes.

“If you squeeze your thumb it’ll stop the gag reflex, that’ll make it easier for you.” He commented, and so you did it, and found that he was right.

His pace sped up and you felt him twitch inside you a few times as his thrusts lost their rhythm and a hot liquid started being pumped into your mouth.

“Try and swallow if you can.” He said, still slowly thrusting.

As he pulled out of your mouth, he grabbed a tissue and wiped away the small amounts of his juices that had trickled down your face.

Grabbing your hands, he pulled you up onto the sofa next to him, practically pulling you into his lap before laying along the sofa, the two of you pressed together, his arms wrapped around you protectively.

“Thank you.” He whispered into your hair, and you turned your head in failed attempt to see his face.

“Are you kidding? Thank you. That was amazing.”

“Yeah, I’m awesome.” He smiled, and you laughed. 

“I don’t know if I’d go that far.” You teased, and he sighed. 

“Well, if you ever need help with your wings again, you know where I am.”

“Behind a door, it seems. But, I’ll try and remember to do the knocking thing.”

“Oh, if you plan on doing this again, then you don’t need to worry about knocking, you can burst in. But only on that occasion. And even then I’d check for visitors first.”

“Okay. I’ll keep that in mind, Winchester.” You smiled, eyes fluttering closed as you let sleep overtake you.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1am last night and now I'm looking back on it it's super cringey! Sorry about that!
> 
> Also if anyone has any requests for any fandom, I'd love to write them! Marvel, DC, arrowverse, spn, doctor who, RPF, sherlock, or anything else, because I've probably heard of it!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments!  
> Always appreciated!  
> Love you guys! <3


End file.
